You Saved Me
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: Irken's POV.  I don't remember anything.  Not who brought me here, nor why, but what I did know was that I wasn't going to get away.  ...I am going to die here...   Saviour nor Irken will be given a name nor gender, you get to pretend!
1. Prologue: I'm Going To Die

_...It hurts... This... pain... Why...?_

I continued hyperventilating as the water continued burning my flesh. My naturally green skin sizzled as the water bubbled with sounds that I can only interpret as mockery, even though it isn't even _alive. _My red, tear-stained eyes darted to the chains holding me still. They were obviously designed to hold my kind hostage, considering the fact it was holding me down into the one thing I'm most allergic to! I'm quite grateful that the water cannot reach my antennae, though. _That_ would really hurt.

The inside of my black boots were soaked, along with my dark pants and bright pink shirt. My gloves that mached my boots were laying next to me, though I couldn't reach them. I _am _in chains after all.

After a few minutes I expected the pain to die-down, but it just became more severe. I hissed in discomfort as some dark green blood dripped from my mouth. I hadn't realized I was biting my tongue so hard. Irken blood tastes terrible, even _I _knew that.

How did _I_ end up_ here_? I don't remember. I don't remember _anything._ Not who brought me here, nor _why_, but what I _did _know was that I wasn't going to get away.

_...I am going to die here..._


	2. Thank You

_... W-what are you doing? ...Who are you?... Un-unhand me...! Let... me go... I'm... too tired... I..._

What's going on? I'm barely conscious right now, and my whole body is numb... I just want to sleep...

...No, I'm not going to sleep. I'm not going to let whoever has me have the satisfaction of my death, and I'm not going to let them kill me soo easily!

...I... I remember... A little bit...

... What had just happened...?

_I'm sitting with the water now higher above my waist. Most of my body is numb from the pain, but the rest of it hurts tremendously. My eyes ran out of tears to shed. I've given up wincing and crying... I've also given up my silent pleas of someone putting me out of my misery. I'm an Irken Invader, and If I am to go down, I will go down with at least a pinch of pride left in my squeedily spooch. _

_I somehow managed to get my gloves back on... Though I honestly don't know how I ended up doing that, with these chains and all..._

_...I'm soo tired... I wish I wasn't in soo much pain... Then maybe I'd... be able to sleep..._

_My antennae perked up at the sound of footsteps heading my direction. I didn't dare breath. My vision is fogged up, so I can't see the creature who came into my presence. I'm soo close to passing out, but then the creatures hand grabbed me by the arm and forced me up._

_"W-what are you doing? Who are you? Un-unhand me...! Let... Me go..." My voice trailed off as my vision began to blur. _

_'...I'm... too tired... I...' Was the only thought I could manage as I faded into unconsciousness. _

Yes, yes... I remember that now...

My body is no longer numb, and I can feel my feet dragging on the ground. One of my arms is hoisted on top of something while the other hangs limply on my side. My vision was a bit clearer. I can see the outlines of figures around me. That can be interpreted as a good sign or a bad one.

I lifted my head slightly, cursing at the dizziness that followed, to look at who, or what, was moving me. I looked to the side to see...

...I don't know... My vision isn't clear enough... I can't see who it is...

"... Who... who are you...?" I managed to whisper. I must have been too quiet because the creature didn't respond. I tried again, louder this time, but the creature only look at me for a brief second, then looked away and continued walking like I had said nothing. I frowned slightly. I'm getting annoyed now. When I ask a question, I expect an answer. I was about to speak again, but I immediately stiffened up and hissed at the pain. I guess I hadn't fully healed yet.

When I hissed the creature stopped walking and looked at me with concern... I think... I still can't see well... and it's dark...

The creature began moving again, but slightly faster. I wanted to question what it was doing, but I didn't want to feel pain anymore. I just let the creature drag me to who-knows-where...

I must have lost consciousness again because the next thing I new, I was leaned up against a wall.

My eyes darted around my surroundings, my vision clearer than it had been in a while, and rested on the creature I saw before. It was standing, unlike me, and looking at me from a small distance. I looked right back at it, unsure of what I should do.

Thoughts began forcing themselves into my mind, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

This... what ever it is... had just risked it's life to get me out of that Irk-forsaken place. It could have died, yet it help me. Irkens never help one another. If you get hurt, that's your problem. The most they would do was either contact a medic or laugh. This creature did neither of these things. It saved me.

_'I would've died if...'_

I heard footsteps again, and looked ahead to see the creature crouching down to my level. It appeared to be concerned but... I can't see it's face... If It has one...

_'...You... saved me...' _I thought, as my eyes began to water.

... Oh no, not again... I'm going to pass out again, I can feel it. I... need to stay awake though...

The creature hoisted me up, knowing that I was about to fade out again, and began walking with me walking sloppily beside it. It was supporting me so I could stay upright.

My vision began to cave again. I wasn't going to fight it anymore. I looked at the creature once again and whispered something that I find uncommon coming from my mouth.

"...Thank you..." I whispered before embracing the darkness that surrounded me.


End file.
